Aquarium
This is a fanfic from Otter’s perpesctive when she is 13 years old WARNING: THIS FANFICTION USES MATURE CONTENT (Mild use of guns, pregnancy, gore) DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE MATURE CONTENT! = Chapter 1 Sunlight. Heat. An occasional excited or frightened scream from outside. The SeaWing hybrid woke up, her head shot up like a whip, her eyes adjusted easily to the light, Where am I? ''She thought, she looked around to see about 40, maybe 50 scavengers huddled around glass pannels on the side of some sort of giant enclosure, she looked around, there was a large rock she was sitting on, half the enclosure was deep, ocean water, a small tuna was swimming around, there was thick, giant strands of kelp swaying in the water. Otter dove into the water and grabbed the tuna, she swam back up and sat on the rock, tearing into the tuna and eating it, suddenly, she felt wobbly, and fell into the water, she heard the faint scream of a young scavenger, and then everything went black. Chapter 2 ”ourrg...” Otter moaned, she opened her eyes and saw someone standing over her, a scavenger wearing a white and blue coat, she was had something injected into one of Otter’s tail stripes, the scavenger ignored her and flicked the needle, Otter regained her vision and strength, she felt a jolt of fear and roared loudly, the scavenger screamed, and leaped onto the dragon. Otter snarled and threw the scavenger off. The scavenger shrieked and grabbed something and aimed it at Otter, the large dragon snarled and paced around the small room, the scavenger shot something out of the object, Otter slipped as she tried to move away, the item that shot from the silver object stuck into her shoulder. Otter got up, growling, and took the object out, she snarled at the scavenger, who looked petrified, Otter suddenly felt odd, and fell, her vision becoming black. Chapter 3 Otter got up with a jolt, from the banging on the windows she could tell there was a stupid scavenger watching her, she looked over to see a fat, young scavenger looking mildly amused at her, she frowned back and walked over the rocks towards the other window, there, she curled up, facing the window, she yawned and rested for a moment. ''BANG! ''went the glass, and she looked to see the same fat scavenger scowling at her, she then got up and stretched. The scavenger, still looking unamused banged on the glass again, Otter snorted at the scavenger, who stared wide eyed, as if he knew she wasn’t interested, he banged and banged on the glass, until Otter couldn’t handle it anymore, she turned and faced the scavenger, then walked up to the glass, the scavenger smirked and put his face on the glass, she snarled at him and slammed the glass with one talon, the scavenger shrieked and ran towards two older scavengers, perhaps his parents. The two scavengers began to argue with another scavenger that Otter had seen sometimes, they scowled and stormed off, the smaller one staring at Otter with the stupidest, most sappy look she had ever seen, “well that was interesting...” someone said, she whirled to see a blue SeaWing with pale blue stripes and a curious expression, “how long have you been here?” Otter snapped, “About a day....” he responded, “who are you?” He asked, “Otter, who are you?” Otter replied, the male dragon smiled and proudly stated “I’m Maverick” Otter noticed two scavengers coming out of a secret rock door, they looked curious and scared, they held buckets of what smelled like food, Otter backed up as a young, black furred female walked nervously towards her with a large dungeness crab, Otter sniffed the crab and gently took it, she set it down and tore a leg off, she had never eaten crab before, but she loved it already, Otter mauled the crab until nothing was left, the scavenger tilted her head, she looked over and saw Maverick getting a small flatfish, which he seemed to enjoy, the female scavenger smiled and gave her another inside a glass container, Otter grabbed the cap and unscrewed it, grabbing the crab inside and gobbling it up, the scavengers looked surprised, “I think they think we don’t know how to open things...” she said to Maverick, “maybe... or they’re just testing our intelligence“ he said, uninterested while he hooked his claw into a fish inside a ball. The scavengers left, leaving Otter and Maverick bellies full and with a few toys. Chapter 4 After they were first fed, the scavengers came back the next day, but Otter wasn’t interested, “I have to get home” she shrieked over and over again, Maverick was covering his ears, “why? this place is awesome!“ he said cheerfully, “we get free food, toys, even waterfalls sometimes!” He leaped happily and playfully, Otter snarled, “yeah... well, I don’t want to live the rest of my life, trapped in some... water filled place, there has to be a way out!” Otter ran from one window to the next, scratching and banging on the windows, the scavengers had backed off, “why are you acting like this?” Maverick asked softly, tilting his head, “My sister!” Otter cried, turning towards him. Maverick didn’t seem to understand, “what about your sister?” He asked, Otter sighed and sat down, “My sister is due to have her egg soon... plus I miss my friends” she explained quietly, she missed her friends, WildCat and Zephyr. “Oh... well” Maverick trailed off for a moment, before smiling a toothy grin, “What? What is It?” Otter asked, flapping both sets of wings. She was half SilkWing but didn’t show many SilkWing features, other than a few spikes on her neck and her double wing sets. “What if we escape?” Maverick said, lifting half his body out of the water, Otter shook her head slightly and sighed, “the glass is too thick, wait-” Otter stopped, leaping into the water. She swam to the bottom and clawed at the rocks. They didn’t budge. Chapter 5 ''3 days later... Otter and Maverick had gotten to know each other better in the last few days. A scavenger with orange hair walked in, along with two scavengers with buckets, and two more with long sticks, Otter looked up from where she was resting in the water, Maverick climbs onto one of the rocks and yawned. The scavenger with orange hair started squeaking and making other scavenger noises into a black thing that came down from its ear, Otter turned and realized that Scavengers were pushing and shoving to look at the dragons, most of them were baby scavengers, the older ones looked too scared or angry to come near the glass. Otter looked back and saw the female who had been feeding her for the time she was here, she held something up and a clicking noise came from it. Otter tilted her head and swam over to get a closer look, the scavenger took a large crab out of the bucket and waited for Otter to come out of the water. Otter grumbled and hauled herself out, shaking the water Off her tail and flicked her wings, the scavenger held the crab out to Otter, who grabbed it quickly and shook it around playfully, Otter was starving put in a playful mood. She threw the crab into the air and leaped to catch it over the water. Otter caught the crab in her claws and flapped her wings to stay airborne, she gobbled the crab up quickly and landed in front of the scavenger as she used the clicking thing to get Otter back. Maverick was done first, he walked over to Otter and nudged her playfully, but she growled at him. She was hungry, so she didn’t want to be disturbed, but he didn’t seem to get the message, he playfully tackled her, but she threw him off, “stop...” she snarled slowly, Maverick grumbled and got up, “why? What’s with you?” He questioned boldly, shoving her to the ground, Otter growled, “Oh, you don’t know what you got yourself into” she stood her ground, snarling. Maverick roared as he leaped at her, the scavengers moved away and waved for someone to come in. Otter snapped her jaws at his neck, just barely missing, he roared and tried to slash at her but Otter kicked him off her and got up. “What’s with these mood swings?!” He roared at her, righting himself onto his feet, “Don’t bother me when I’m hungry!” She snapped back, Maverick snarled and leaped at her, barring his fangs. Suddenly, he yelped and fell short of her, he got up in front of her and looked at his side, a blow dart embedded itself into his scales, he began to wobble as a rope flew around his neck and pulled him back, at that point he was out. Scavengers rushed in and took him away on a stretcher, Otter sighed and sat down, tired from what happened. Suddenly, the scavengers came back and threw ropes over Otter, she gave a startled shriek and tried to fight off the scavengers, but they already had her limbs tied and knocking her over, she struggled in the ropes as the scavengers put something in their ears that goes down to in front of their mouths. “Hello?” Chapter 6 Otter shrieked as they started talking,What’s going on?! What... I just- How?! ''Her mind scrambled, “whoa! Whoa easy now, girl... easy” the scavenger that Otter trusted said, she stroked Otter’s horns to calm her down, “H-how are you doing that?” Otter asked cautiously, her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes were as wide as the moons. “Wow, it can talk!” Otter heard from the scavengers holding her down, “Of course it can, dummy!” Another snapped, “Yeah, cool, cool, cool, but what about these stripes?” One said, poking Otter’s Bioluminescent stripes, she flinched back and growled at him, but the female scavenger gently pushed her head back down, “easy... it’s alright” she said softly, rubbing Otter’s nose. “Should we sedate her before we do the tests?” A scavenger asked, Otter growled and struggled even more, “No, give me the blanket” the female said, holding one paw out, an older scavenger handed her the black blanket. She moved to put it over Otter’s eyes, but Otter growled softly at her, “Hey, it’s ok, we just wanna run some tests on you, ok?” She said, pulling her paw back, “Like what?” Otter asked stoutly, wiggling under the ropes, “See if your healthy, your height, if your pregnant-” Otter gave a little chuff, “Pff, I’m in Pregnant!” she said, giving the last bit of energy she had into the struggle. Nothing. The female sighed, “Well, we’re still gonna run the tests on you just in case” she said, stroking Otter’s horns and ears, “Wait...” the scavenger said, looking at Otter’s earring, “did you make this?” She asked, lifting it up gently, “Yeah...?” Otter responded slowly, flicking her ear back. “Alright, enough mesmerizing at the dragon, the ultrasound is first” a male scavenger said, Otter started to breathe rapidly, pretending to hyperventilate and panic, “Hey, easy girl, easy...” the female said, Otter gave a weak moan and closed her eyes, going limp. “Stop! untie The ropes!” The male said, Otter felt them release the ropes on her. As the scavengers untied the last rope, Otter opened her eyes and with a burst of energy, got to her feet and roared at the scavengers, ther screamed and ran around, trying to find the exit. One of the scavengers pointed one of the blow dart sticks at her, she bared her teeth at it before more scavengers surrounded her with the blow dart sticks, “Wait!” The female scavenger cried, running into the circle, “Piper don’t-” A younger male said, aiming the stick at Otter’s chest, “Maybe I can have her see that we’re not bad” Piper said, she turned to glare at the male, then turned back to Otter. The scavengers lowered their weapons but still had their little fingers on the triggers, Otter grunted at the scavengers, making some back up and others point their sticks at her again, “Leave us” Piper said, staring into Otter’s green eyes, “Piper, what-” one of them tried, “I said, leave us!” Piper commanded, turning to glare at the scavengers, they looked at eachother and nodded, one after the other, they left. Chapter 7 Piler sighed and turned to Otter, “Sorry about them... guys, y’know?” She said, walking towards Otter, but the dragon backed up still unsure of the scavenger, “Please don’t be scared! I just want to help” Piper said softly, Otter snorted at the idea of a helpful scavenger. “Can you help us understand dragons more?” Piper asked, lifting a hand to stroke Otter’s nose, she twitched back, growling at Piper. The scavenger sighed and sat down, criss-crossing her legs, she looked up at Otter, “I’m not moving...” she said stoutly, Otter gave her a curious expression, “Okay...?” She said, as if that meant anything to her, Otter slipped into the water and swam into a little cove that she made by pulling a large rock out. Otter grabbed a medium sized rock and hauled it up to the surface, she put it on the rock platform where the scavenger still sat, staring curiously at what she was doing, she nudged the rock over to a certain spot, “What are you doing?” Piper asked, arching her brows, “Something” Otter replied blankly, Piper gave her a ''Thanks-that-was-soooo-helpful ''look. Otter walked over to a small rock huddle and moved the rocks away to reveal a large clam, “Where’d you get that?” Piper asked curiously, turning her body to face the dragon, “You gave it to me, I couldn’t crack it open” Otter responded as she flapped over to the rock, she bashed the clam on the rock and cracked it open. Otter broke off enough so that she could eat the clam meat without scratching herself, after she was finished, she rolled the clam shell into the water and curled up, “You don’t talk much, do you?” Piper said, shuffling closer, Otter snorted “When I want to,” she looked at the scavenger, who was studying her tail and scales, she edged away from Piper. The scavenger frowned slightly, “Will you at least tell me your name? Do you have one?” She asked, brushing her paw across Otter’s tail fins, “What do you guys call me?” Otter asked, closing her eyes to rest, “We don’t really call you anything,” Piper responded, shrugging, Otter sighed and turned her body to face Piper, “Otter” she said, Piper tilted her head, “Huh?” She questioned, “My name, it’s Otter” the dragon repeated, “That’s a strange name...” The scavenger replied. Otter snorted, “Not really, we name our dragonets after ocean things” Otter replied. She closed her eyes to sleep, covering her face with her tail, but Piper kept touching and poking her scales and stripes, so she got up and dove into the water, falling asleep in the little cove she dug out. Chapter 8 ''2 days later... Otter hated how the scavengers came up to the windows and just stared at her. Creepy. She usually stayed in the darkest corners of the enclosure, so the scavengers would lose interest and walk past her, but they came back at the feedings. She hated those, eating at a specific time everyday, she was starving in the mornings! How could anything live like this? Otter had stayed underwater for two days, No food. Then she finally came up to eat once. The scavengers looked relieved, “We thought you escaped!” One said, Piper came out and she sighed happily, running over to Otter, arms stretched to hug her, “I’m so happy your okay!” She said, but Otter bared her fangs at Piper, who slid to a stop about a foot away from the dragon, “B-but why?” She said, giving a Otter a sappy expression. The scavenger with the bucket of food dumped a large tuna fish, a crab, and three little shrimps onto the rocks, Otter hauled herself out of the water and grunted at Piper, who moved back to let her eat, “What’s gotten into you, dragon? You were fine two days ago! And now, you rarely come to feedings!” Piper cried, holding one of her paws out. Otter growled as Piper moved closer. Otter gulped down the tuna and crab, but left the shrimp, “you wont be able to escape, you realize that right?” Piper said confidently, she suddenly pulled out a whip... Otter growled at the sight of the weapon, Piper suddenly whipped Otter’s talons, the dragon shrieked in pain and surprise. The whip didn’t slice her tough scales but it did leave scratch’s, “You’ll never be able to escape!” Piper cried. Pfft, I already have an escape plan... ''Otter thought, but didn’t dare to say, knowing the scavengers would lock her up forever. Otter suddenly flew up and started banging and scratching the glass roof, she heard the scavengers shriek, “Get the guards!” Piper screamed, Otter snarled and smacked her into the water with her tail, leaving a shallow scratch on her cheek, she heard footsteps run into the enclosure, Otter turned her head to look at the scavengers barreling in to aim long sticks at her, they fired what seemed to be tiny blow darts at her, they bounced off her scales like pebbles, one shot through Otter’s wing and the dragon shrieked. ''That’s it... ''Her mind snarled and Otter leaped off the roof and roared as she landed, making the scavengers back up and scream, one ran up at Aimed his stick at her, Otter recognized him as the one who Piper had been with a lot, perhaps they were mates? Otter suddenly had an Idea, she leaped into the water and held Piper up, one claw on her throat, “No don’t!” One of them cried, they all pointed their sticks at Otter, who snarled and said “You shoot me, and I’ll kill her!” Glaring at the scavengers, “No! please!” Piper and the male she loved said, Piper struggled in Otter’s talons, which made Otter press her fishhook claw down a bit harder on Piper’s throat. The scavengers slowly dropped their sticks and held their paws up, “Please! Don’t do this, Otter!” Piper cried, looking at the dragon with fear, the male took a step forward, “Ben, no!” Piper said firmly, the male stopped, looking at Piper with fright and sadness, “Dragon, please let her go... We have lives to live!” Ben tried to negotiate, Otter glared “you think I didn’t?” She snarled, some of the scavengers looked down, some with defeat in their eyes, others with sadness or guilt, “Alright... what do you want for her?” One of the scavengers said, walking up beside Ben. Otter smiled. “My freedom” Chapter 9 A long moment of Silence passed through the air, “We can’t... we can’t do that...” Ben said softly, looking at his feet, Otter’s eyes widened, “What?” She growled, the scavenger next to Ben sighed, “We can’t give you freedom” he said, shaking his head, something snapped inside Otter and she snarled at them, her eyes turned to silts, “THEN I’LL KILL HER!” she roared, raising her talon to end the scavengers life, “No please! Otter I have a family!” Piper cried, Otter froze before snarling in her ear, “So did I...” Suddenly Ben leaped onto Otter’s face and started cutting Otter’s ears and trying to cut through her talons, the dragon shrieked and let go of Piper, clutching her bleeding ears, Otter looked over and realized the scavengers had their sticks pointed at her, along with more scavengers pointing odd sticks at her, they looked different than the ones with blow darts in them. Otter snarled at leaped out of the water, she grabbed one scavenger and chucked it into the glass with a loud cracking sound, the scavenger shrieked and turned to reveal a nose That was twisted badly and seeping with blood, his whole face was disfigured. Otter roared and smashed the glass roof, Otter smashed the whole roof! “Fire!” One of the scavengers screamed, but Otter was already outside, flying north-east, towards home. “I’m free!” She roared. Chapter 10 ''4 days later... Otter had been flying for days, passing Through forests and sandy lakes, she saw her home in the horizon of the rising sun. Finally, she was home! She tucked her wings and dove down, “Hey! It’s Otter!” A dragon yelled, then, a dragon with sunset orange scales ran out and hugged her little sister as she landed. Home at last. Chapter 11 Otter felt a few tears fall as she hugged her sister, Sunset let go and looked at Otter, scanning her for wounds, “Where have you been! W-What happened?” She asked frantically, holding Otter’s chin up to Sunset’s nose. Otter laughed, “When I was hunting...” she started. Dragons Otter knew ran over to hug her and wonder where she was, “And that’s how it all happened...” Otter said, Sunset‘s eyes were wide with surprise and curiosity, Power, Brook, WildCat, Zephyr And a few other dragons came over, their expressions ranging from surprise to disbelief and awe, “So scavengers have really made a whole ‘aquarium’ to show off animals?” Zephyr said, tilting his head, Otter sighed, “Yeah... they captured me and another SeaWing, but Im not sure where the other dragon is...” she explained, WildCat patted Otter on the back, making Otter smile. Power sat up and stomped her talon, “We should burn that place down! Save anyone else that falls into that trap!” She snapped, a few dragons, including Zephyr and Brook, nodded and gave shouts and yells of agreement, “Head lifeguard and General Sunset, you wouldn’t be able to go because... uh-” One dragon trailed off, Sunset smiled and shook her head, “I know...” she said, touching her swollen stomach, Brook turned to Otter, “If were gonna attack this thing, you’ll lead, Alright?” She said, smiling. Otter nodded and looked around, “We‘ll meet in the war council room” Power said, nodding at the group. They went in different directions, some going to watch towers, others going to homes and explaining what’s happening, and a few went to a large MudWing with scars criss-crossing her scales. Otter walked into the guard station to be met by greetings and curiosity about her whereabouts, “Captain, where have you been?” One said, “What happened!” One of her soldiers asked, she explained what happened, WildCat came in and walked with her, “So, what’d I miss?” Otter asked, WildCat gave her a thoughtful face and Otter giggled slightly, “Well, you missed training and Zephyr was promoted to Brigadier, hmm... what else...” WildCat said, walking up to a list posted on a wall, “Oh! And Camel was promoted to Captain as well” she said pointing to a list of new ranks, she noticed a few dragons who had been promoted and demoted, Cat’s friend, whom she called ‘Seadawn’ had been promoted to colonel, and Hail had been promoted to Major and Sunset’s mate Viceroy was promoted to head doctor. “Help!” Someone suddenly screamed, Cat and Otter looked back to see soldiers grabbing weapons and roaring as they drove out the doors and windows. “SkyWing attack!” Chapter 12 One soldier snarled, Cat and Otter looked at each other in surprise and fright, they nodded at each other, understanding unspoken thoughts. Otter grabbed her double-ended spear and ran out the door to find SkyWing’s blasting fire at dragons and homes, Otter shrieked and beat her wings to get to a SkyWing charging at a young dragonet, she shoulder-checked the SkyWing and tackled him to the ground, holding the spear across his throat, “Get off me!” He roared and knocked Otter off, she got up quickly as the SkyWing pulled out a frighteningly wicked dagger, he snarled and grinned at Otter, “let’s dance” he sneered, flipping his dagger in his talons, Otter growled and spun her spear around in her talons then across her shoulder before charging at the SkyWing, they clashed their weapons and snarled at each other, Otter got the upper talon for a moment when she slashed his wing membrane, causing the SkyWing to scream in pain, she didn’t water another moment, she aimed the spear at the SkyWing’s heart and sliced their air as the spear flew towards him, “not today!” Someone snapped and caught the spear in her talons, she threw it away and leapt at Otter, “For the Queen!” the SkyWing roared and slashed Otter’s chest, causing a claw mark across her chest fins, Otter shrieked and tackled the SkyWing. Then, a flash of green and yellow whipped across Otter’s vison, Otter looked to see Camel and Brook attack the SkyWing’s, “Camel!” Otter cried, relieved for a moment, then helping them defeat the SkyWings, Brook roared and sunk her fangs into the SkyWing’s throat, the SkyWing gave a soft wheeze before going limp, Brook dropped the Sky dragon as blood dropped from her mouth. Otter grabbed her spear and threw it at the SkyWing, it gave a loud whistle as it pierced the SkyWing’s head, blood seeped from his head as he gave his last breath, “We gotta help the others!” Brook roared, her armor clanged as she flew towards a group of young soldiers struggling with a few SkyWing’s, Camel went in an opposite direction and attacked three SkyWing’s who were chasing a young SilkWing and a young RainWing, Otter noticed Power and Hail come and help her. “Help!” Someone cried, Otter turned and saw Cat struggling with a bulky SkyWing, Otter snarled and charged, tackling the SkyWing off her friend and slicing the SkyWing’s face. The SkyWing shrieked and held her face in pain, she shoved Otter off her and stood for a moment to catch her breath, but it didn’t last long. Otter and Cat tackled the SkyWing to the ground and with a swift movement, Otter snapped her neck as Cat held her down, SkyWing’s suddenly started circling them like vultures on a rotting carcass, “They killed Commander Wildfire!” One cried. Then, a huge, bulky MudWing with scars everywhere cannoned into them, knocking them out of the air, “Commander Toad!” Cat cried with relief, the MudWing gave them a smirk and charged at the SkyWings, breathing fire at them. It caught two of them but missed the other four. The SkyWing’s on fire shrieked and tried to put themselves out, rolling in the dirt, but it didn’t help, Commander Toad blasted them with fire and they gave a last shriek before turning into a pile of ashes, Cat leaped over the flames and dug her claws into the ground, vines started wrapping around the SkyWing’s ankles and wrists, slithering up to their wings and mouth, Otter leaped over the fire as well and slashed one of the SkyWing’s necks, she turned to see Cat choking two of them with vines and Toad snapping the other ones neck, after a moment, they all went limp. Otter panted and looked up, watching SkyWing’s breath fire over the land and throw dragonfire cacti into homes, Otter snarled loudly and leaped into the air, beating her wings to a SkyWing before he threw a cactus into the nursery, he didn’t see her at first, but when he looked over, she already had her fangs sunken into his throat and her fishhook talons scratched his stomach, her struggled and shook for a moment before he went limp. Otter dragged her fangs through his throat, leaving long bloody marks, before letting him fall on top of a house. “Hey!” Someone roared, suddenly, everyone stopped fighting, they turned and saw a SkyWing, holding a dagger to Sunset’s throat, Otter gasped and rushed over, stoping close enough to her sister and the SkyWing, Cat was close behind, skidding to a stop beside Otter. Cat gasped softly and Otter came to a realization. She had heard of this SkyWing. The one who started the war. The Prince. Commander Cliff Chapter 13 “If you all give up now, we will let you live in the Sky kingdom” Cliff announced, the sound of wings caught Otter’s ears, she turned and saw Viceroy fly down beside Otter, “You...” he snarled, flicking his antenna at Cliff, he started walking closer, but Otter held him back, “What do you want Cliff...” Otter grumbled, glaring at Cliff who simply laughed, “I told you, give up now... and I’ll let you live, under Queen Ruby’s command” he said again, taking the dagger off Sunset’s throat and pointing it at Otter, “I’ve heard a lot about you, little Otter” he said, smirking evilly, “And I’ve heard a bit about you, Cliff...” she shot back and Cliff growled, pressing the dagger back onto Sunset’s throat, “I’ll kill her... if you don’t come with me...” he snarled softly, looking down at Otter and Cat and Viceroy, “You’d really go that low as to kill a pregnant dragon...” Viceroy snapped with a glare, suddenly, everyone grabbed the SkyWing’s they were fighting and held weapons to their throats or towards their hearts, some spears, others knives and daggers, an axe here and there. Cliff snarled in frustration as he looked around, “she’ll be the first dead if you kill my soldiers,” he growled and pressed the dagger closer to Sunset’s throat. Something caught the corner of Otter’s eye, she sighed and looked down, faking giving up to see what had caught her eyes, Cat your a genius! ''She thought, staring at the vines seeping up from the ground like garden eels, out of Cliff’s field of vision. “How about We work something out, okay?” Otter said calmly, Cliff huffed a laugh, “Finally... some sense in you, but we all know SeaWing’s are stubborn and SilkWing’s are stupid...” he sneered with a smirk, Viceroy snarled and Otter bared her fangs at him, but Cliff just laughed. “Now, about working this o— What?!” He roared as vines closed swiftly around his talons and unraveled the dagger from his claws, “No!” He roared as the vines forced him to let Sunset go, she ran over to Viceroy and Otter and hugged them, she let go of them and hugged Cat, thanking her for saving her life, “Let me go you stupid, ignorant LeafWing!” He roared, the SkyWings started to struggle in their captors grasp, but stopped when they pressed their weapons closer, “SkyWing’s! Attack them!” Cliff roared, but Otter grabbed his snout before he could say anything else and held a knife to his throat, “You really wanna attack when I could kill your prince and commander in a second?” Otter yelled, the SkyWing soldiers gave a few gasps, others growled, and some whimpered. Cliff struggled and Otter let go of his snout, he looked up at her, “You wouldn’t kill a Prince... would you?” He sneered and Otter chuffed a laugh, “How does your sister call you family?” She shot back and his eyes went wide, “She’s dead!” Cliff said, closing his eyes, “Oh, Really?” Otter said, she flicked her tail and a SkyWing came into view from a smoking house, a scar ran across her throat, her eyes were warm yellow and her scales were a dark red. “S-Sooty?” Cliff said. “Hi, brother” Chapter 14 The SkyWing princess snarled at her older brother, “Thanks for trying to kill me... really appreciate that!” She revealed a long claw marks on her side, “I-I’m sorry!” Cliff cried, tears started streaming down his face, Sooty gave a softly chuckle as she walked closer to him, “you should be...” she whispered in his ear, her eyes shot to Otter, “Kill him... revenge for what he did to me as a dragonet...” she commanded, Cliff shrieked in protest, “How’d you survive?” He cried, struggling in Otter’s grasp, Sooty glared at him, “Well... after you thought you ''ensured ''your place as king, Sunset found me and took me back here... that’s the story and... I’m coming for mother, tell her that!” She snapped, Cliff yelped, “I only tried to kill you because you would stop the Sky Era!” He cried, trying to get out of the SeaWing’s claws, but Otter held tight. Sooty looked at Otter, then at the waiting dragons flapping around them, “Take them into the dungeons! Surrounded by the stingrays!” Sooty told them, they nodded and landed, pulling the SkyWing’s towards the dungeon. Sooty turned to Cliff, “Tell mother... I’m coming to claim the throne and end this” She whispered again, Cliff nodded frantically and Sooty laughed, “you know brother, your a monster for starting this war...” she said, taking his chin and lifting it to her nose, Cliff tried to hide his fear, but Otter could feel his muscles twitching and his wings shivering. Sooty signaled for Otter to let him go, she released him and he stumbled before flying off at full speed. Chapter 15 “Nurses and builders! Help the dragons who’ve been hurt and houses are destroyed” Sooty announced, a few IceWing’s nodded and blasted ice across huts that were still on fire, Sooty flew into the hospital and started helping the nurses with the wounded dragons, the other dragons went in separate directions, Power, Cat, And Zephyr met up with Otter, “We have a surprise for you,” Cat said, beaming ear-to-ear, “What is it?” Otter asked, smiling at her friend, “Close your eyes...” Power said, brushing her wing with Otter’s, “Zephyr... you know where to go” Power said, nodding at him, “Yep! I’ll be back in a moment” he said flying off, Otter tilted her head. Then Cat put her talon across Otter’s eyes, “Alright! Alright! I’m closing them!” She laughed, moving Cat’s talon away from her eyes. After a few minutes, Otter heard wingbeats then talons thumping on the ground, “Alright... open up!” Power said. Otter’s eyes fluttered open, she looked and saw a tall green dragon. The dragon she loved... “Otter!” Leatherback cried and ran towards her, “Leatherback!” Otter cried, running towards him. Leatherback enveloped his mate in his arms, lifting her off the ground, they spun for a moment before looking into each others eyes. Leatherback put her down and gently took her cheek in his talons and kissed her, Otter closed her eyes and put her talons on his shoulders. Chapter 16 ''One week later... Otter woke up to find Leatherback asleep with his arms around her belly, she wiggled out of his grasp, surprisingly not waking him up, her heart pounded with excitement for tomorrow, her hatching day! She would be fourteen! Otter walked downstairs and started making breakfast, she sliced up some seaweed and fish to make sushi for Leatherback, after she finished his meal of salmon and crableg sushi, she placed it on the table and began cooking her own breakfast. She heard the small Pitter-patter ''of otter paws, she turned and saw Mandy scratching at the door, Otter giggled softly and opened the door to let the otter go outside and swim in the ocean, Otter took some of the sliced up tuna that was for her and put it in a bowl, she walked outside and placed it on the porch where Mandy could eat it, she put a bowl of water next to it. Otter went back to cooking the tuna, “Hey!” Someone said, Otter jumped and turned to see Leatherback right behind her, she sighed and turned back to the tuna, “You gotta stop doing that! Your gonna give me a heart attack!” Otter said, bumping Leatherback’s shoulder, he laughed and rested his head on her shoulder. Otter leaned back onto his chest as she flipped the crispy tuna, Leatherback wrapped his arms around her and she wiggled slightly, “I swear if you tickle me...” she warned, making Leatherback smile, “I won’t! Don’t worry...” he said, playfully twitching his talons to make her squirm. They ate their breakfast peacefully, then went to check up on Sunset, who had gone into labour the night before, they walked into her room to find Viceroy and Sunset with a purple and orange egg, “Congrats you guys!” Otter said, nuzzling her sister. Otter couldn’t believe that she would be an aunt. Chapter 17 ''The next day... Otter woke up to find Leatherback gone, strange... he usually sleeps in. ''Otter thought, she got up and stretched before walking downstairs to find Leatherback cooking triggerfish. He turned to smile at her, “Happy hatching day!” He said. Otter smiled and kissed him on the cheek. After they ate, they walked around to be congratulated on Otter’s hatching day. ——— As the sun started to set, it cast a beautiful look on the Sky, turning it mixed colours of purple and goled and red, “Red sky at night, sailors delight” Otter recited as she and Leatherback walked around the village, Leatherback tapped Otter to stop and she turned to find his eyes gleaming excitedly. Dragons started to circle them, Power, Camel, Brook, Hail and their fiancées, even Sunset and Viceroy walked into the circle, joined by Pelican and Arthemis, with Cat and Zephyr closest to them. Otter looked around, confused. ''What’s going on? ''She thought. “Otter...” Leatherback said and she turned to meet his eyes, they sparkled with nervousness, excitement, and pride at the same time. He cleared his throat, “My love... you are my life and love...” he said softly, looking into her eyes. “You are all I’ve ever loved, I’ve never loved anything and anyone as much as I love you...” he continued. “So...” Dew ran up and handed him a small box, then darted back to Webby and Hammerhead. Leatherback suddenly got down on one knee slowly, holding up the small box, Otter gasped softly and stepped back with astonishment, she felt a few tears fall from her face. “Otter,” Leatherback said, smiling. “Will you marry me?” Chapter 18 Otter stared at the ring in the box. A pearl, surrounded by small diamonds. Otter put Her talons around her mouth and cried tears of joy. “Yes!” Shouts and cheers erupted from the crowd as Leatherback put the ring on Otter’s talon. Then he lifted her off the ground in a hug, she let out a small squeal as they spun in a circle. Leatherback put Otter back on the ground and smiled ear-to-ear, then took her cheeks in his talons and pressed his lips against hers. Otter wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes closed, her wings fluttered slightly. She wouldn’t forget this... This is definitely her best hatching day ever. Epilogue ''4 months later... Otter walked down the isle, a flower crown sat on her head, pearls draped her wings and tail. Her earrings and shark tooth necklace stayed on her. Leatherback watched his soon-to-be wife walk closer. He wore golden bracelets and horn rings. ——— After they said their vows and put their rings on each other, the dragon at the alter announced, “With the power vested in me... I know pronounce you, husband and Wife” he said with a smile, “you may kiss the bride,” Leatherback Kissed Otter, gently pressing against her, but she pressed back and their eyes closed softly. ——— Read the previous part! The Sky Era (Revamp) Read the next part! A New LifeCategory:Content (TheTwixCat) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)